


Hipster Trash

by StarlingStorm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as hell, You Have Been Warned, also some prompts have sorta nsfw moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various (and I mean various) Chasefield prompts I have been doing over on Tumblr. Each 'chapter' is it's own prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! You're welcome to prompt me via my inbox here, or over in Tumblr. Username is Scullystorm. :)

**Prompt; Victoria is hungry. Max has food in her room. Stuff happens... Pretty please?**

 

Lazy. 

That’s what Victoria was.  After eating her last chocolate chip granola bar right before rushing off to English class, she didn’t think to purchase more snacks at the end of another long ass Monday. Another rumble from her toned stomach (or wait, was that belly pudge? Time to hit the track more) and Victoria gave a huff of annoyance. 

She could call Taylor because she knows for a fact that bitch has peanut butter Oreo’s hidden away in her closet but then she remembered that the ho went out to dinner with some friends, abandoning her for the evening. 

Who else….

A clear image of freckles and bright blue eyes flashed across her mind.

Hell no.

Her body made the decision for her when her stomach gave a particularly loud growl and she groaned. 

In five seconds flat Victoria stood in front of the door across the hall. Soft music could be heard coming from inside. Victoria pondered if she should knock or just barge in and became annoyed that she would even think otherwise in the first place. 

Bam!

Victoria whipped the door open and heard a frightened squeak. 

Max Caulfield stared up at Victoria from where she sat on the sofa, guitar in hand. The music, Victoria realized….

 Max narrowed her blue eyes in suspicion, “Can I help you with something, Victoria?”

Victoria’s eyes wandered over Max’s small frame and she swallowed audibly. Caulfield was very much ready for bed if those boxer shorts and simple print tee where anything to go by. 

“Hungry.”

Max’s face flickered in confusion and she tilted her head, “Hungry? What is that supposed to mean?”

Victoria could feel her cheeks redden, “Exactly what it sounds like, hipster,” she snarled, stalking over to the seated girl, “I don’t have a fucking thing to eat in my room and I’m hungry, so what do you have?” 

Victoria expected Max to flinch, perhaps curl into herself to make her seem smaller. Maybe even burst into tears. 

Max surprised her by not doing any of those things. 

Max carefully set her guitar down beside the couch before she rose up to stand in front of Victoria. 

“Say the magic words, Victoria.”

Victoria’s eyes went wide and she was horrified to find she didn’t have a comeback. After a embarrassing second of spluttering, Victoria finally took a dominant step forward until she was right in front of the hipster trash, “Excuse me, Caulfield?” 

Max laughed. Laughed! “You heard me, Chase.” 

Victoria’s blush was now back worse than before. She stumbled back two steps. 

This idiot. 

This _beautiful_ idiot who she was ashamed to have a crush on, to spend every waking moment obsessing over, was fighting back.

Time to call it quits, starving self be dammed. Victoria made to turn around and head for Max’s door when a pale hand shot out to grab her by the wrist. Victoria  pulled her eyes away from the door and looked back at Max. 

Holy shit. 

Victoria felt warmth flood her whole body and pool between her legs and she would be lying if she said Max fucking-awkward-hipster-dork Caulfield wasn’t turning her on because holy shit she has never seen Max look at someone like that. Like Victoria was her long-lost love or some shit.

Her wrist was released and then Max was suddenly right there in front of her, hands gripping the sides of Victoria’s face and leaning up and-

Max Caulfield was kissing her!

Victoria froze, panic setting in, before she tried to jerk her head away. Max was having none of that. 

Chapped lips moved against Victoria’s baby-soft ones in a dominating manner and Victoria was being turned around and pushed backwards until the backs of her knees hit the sofa, causing her to gasp against Max’s mouth. Victoria fell, butt hitting the sofa cushions.

Max’s pupils were blown wide, face as red as Victoria’s. She pulled back slightly. 

“Mag-Magic words?” Max asked in between heavy breaths that Victoria mirrored.

Victoria whined, shaky hands going for the hipster’s hips. 

“Max, _please_.”

Max grinned in that annoying ‘the-cat-that-ate-the-canary’ way. If anyone else tried to pull that shit with her, Victoria would grind them into the dirt. But this was Max Caulfield, _her_ Max Caulfield, and right now she could do whatever the fuck she wished. 


	2. Late Night Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'hmm…how about…victoria and max spending the night together, sharing cuddles and what not? OvO'

Nightmares were a bitch for Max lately, what with the whole ‘Arcadia Bay will be destroyed by a gigantic tornado’ thing, and for the eleventh time that night she checked her phone and stared blankly at the time displayed.

12:30 AM

Well then, it’s been, oh…sixteen minutes since she last checked. Fucking wonderful. 

She could call Chloe but lately her best friend was starting to step on her nerves. All of them. Victoria had been furious yesterday afternoon when Max stumbled into her room, shirt covered in blood spatters, no thanks to Chloe’s latest testing of her powers. She claims she wants to help…but Max just doesn’t know anymore. Not to mention the migraine that stayed with her that whole night. That was hell.

Max scrolled through her contacts, eyes scanning possible sleep aides. Who was she kidding though? 

Max hit the call button and took a quick deep breath. 

“Whoever the fuck this is better have a damn good reason for waking me the fuck up.” A voice snarled in greeting. 

“Hello to you too, Victoria.”

A pause.

“Caulfield, you better be bleeding to death in a back alley.” 

Max smiled. Though Victoria loathed losing beauty sleep for any reason, Max could hear the concern hidden beneath her anger.

“I can’t sleep.” Max bit her lip and waited.

Silence.

Guess it was time to use her A-game, aka the ‘kicked puppy tactics’. 

“Please, Tori?” 

A hitch in Victoria’s breathing caused Max to smirk. God bless nicknames to get what she wanted. 

“I can’t believe you called me when I’m literally right across the fucking hall.”

Max laughed, “I figured this way, I wouldn’t get hit with flying stilettos.”

Victoria mumbled something Max swore sounded like ‘You’ll get hit with something all right’.

“Tori?” Max interrupted. 

“Get your ass over here now, Caulfield, before I change my mind.”

A dial tone indicated the call had been terminated and Max did a quick fist pump in victory.

One tap was all it took for Victoria to open her door and suddenly Max was dragged into her room. The door clicked shut and Max went to hug the taller girl. 

“You smell nice, Tori.” 

Victoria’s pale cheeks quickly flamed red, something Max adored about her, and her eyes flickered off to the side. Max caught the action and looked over to her desk. Perfume. Victoria Chase had put some goddamn perfume on before Max came over.

“Don’t laugh.” Victoria warned.

Max nodded her head, lips pressed firmly together. An image of Victoria leaping out of bed to try and make herself presentable flashed across her mind and Max could feel herself breaking. Victoria’s eyes narrowed. 

Max yelped as her whole world tilted. Victoria swept Max up off her feet and carried her bridal style over to her posh bed. 

“And you haven’t even proposed yet, Tori. Scandalous. What would the Vortex Club think?”

“Shut the fuck up, Max.”

Max gazed up at Victoria standing over her, bright pink lips pressed in a tight line and hair tossed from sleep, and she smiled in apology. She opened her arms wide in invitation and Victoria gave one of her rare smiles before crawling in beside her. 


	3. Say Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Say cheese." Max said, catching Victoria's attention and quickly snapping an impromptu photo of the Blackwell queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless that tumblr user who called Victoria 'Tori' because now I can't stop using that nickname in my fics.

Max would be lying if she said she didn’t like taking landscape shots. The growth of beautiful trees with bright green leaves that glistened in the morning dew, or that rugged back alley in town center of Arcadia Bay that barely lit up from the suns late afternoon light. But one thing Max Caulfield loved more than simple landscape shots was taking pictures of a certain someone.

“Victoria!”

Victoria Chase was current leader of the Vortex Club, queen bee of Blackwell, and the biggest bitch of all time. 

Startled by the shout, Victoria whipped her head up to meet her attention. Max had been quietly observing the blonde reading one of her many photography books outside in the quad. The quad was practically deserted of everyone. Except, of course, for Max and Victoria.

“Say cheese!”

Victoria scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance and growled in warning.

“Caulfield….”

Max ignored prissy pants and pressed down on the shutter button. The camera whirled and out came the instant photo. 

Max studied the photo, eyes flicking back and forth between the subject and the final product and pursed her lips together. 

“Hmmm….”

“What the fuck was that about, Caulfield?” Victoria slammed her book shut and got up off the grass. 

Max smiled over at Victoria and began to pass over the photo, “Never thought I would live to see your Rudolph red nose blush permanently captured as evidence, Tori.”

Victoria let out a distressed squeak, practically ripping the instant photo from Max’s hand. 

“No fucking way, you hipster garbage. This will not see-”

Max contained her laughter as Victoria halted mid-rant, anger wiped away clean only to be replaced by her famous blush that stretched all the way down to her collarbone.

“Oops, must have given you the wrong photo.” 

Victoria’s hands shook and before she could shred the photo clenched in her hands, Max’s hand darted out to retrieve it.

“I’ll remind you, Tori, that _you_ let me take that photo last night.”

Victoria covered her face with both hands and groaned.

“You fucking pervert.”

Max leaned up to kiss Victoria lightly on the lips. 

“So are you, babe.”


End file.
